


尾巴

by BE_papas



Category: RPS, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas





	尾巴

Jason采购归来的时候正好遇上在自家院子里玩耍的Henry。  
男孩穿着堪堪盖过大腿根的短裤和长袜，外加一件被汗水浸湿的T恤，看起来他似乎在练习颠球，Jason记得这个是上周的体育训练内容。  
男孩儿也看到了他，雀跃着跟Jason打了招呼，皮肤在太阳下下闪闪发光。Jason不会承认这样的Henry可爱到让人无法自持，就算上帝也会爱上他的。  
Henry的母亲听到了男孩儿的声音，从房间里走出来，腰上还系着沾着糕点碎屑的花围裙，得知Jason是Henry的助教之后，妇人对他笑了笑，说自己正在烤苹果派，如果不介意的话可以一起吃晚饭。  
Jason婉拒了Cavill太太的邀请，抱着一满纸袋的食材回家去了。

说是家，其实是在镇子东边租的一间小公寓，Jason才来到这里不久，还没来得及融入当地生活，也许有一部分原因是英式口味让人太难过也说不定。晚饭是啤酒配煎牛扒，加上一匙土豆泥和水煮的花椰菜，半只龙利鱼扒躺在冰箱里，Jason思考着明天也许会把它炖汤吃。  
突然响起了敲门声。时间不早了，公寓也有点偏，Jason想不到谁会突然拜访。  
猫眼里出现的是下午遇到过的男孩。  
“Henry？为什么会在这个时间——不，比起这个，你是怎么知道我家的？”  
男孩没有回答，灵巧地从开门的缝隙挤进了室内，他还是穿着短短的裤子，但是把T恤换成了白衬衫。他一点也不介意地坐在沙发上，拿起Jason喝了一半的啤酒，仰头干掉另一半。  
“你还没到饮酒年龄——”  
紧接着，后面地音节被吃惊地咽下。  
尽管他们都不是什么矜持的人，但是如此主动的Henry并不多见，Jason在口腔里尝到了麦芽的味道。男孩轻车熟路地舔舐着他的上颚，一言不发的诱惑。  
“有一个惊喜，本来打算让你到我家来的时候给你看，但是你根本没想来，”Henry的声音听起来有点迫不及待，又带着朦胧的沙哑，Jason从Henry的话里听不出来他是不是在有意赌气，毕竟他几乎从来没有拒绝过Henry的任何请求，任何，“我在Ebay上买了这个。”  
尽管Jason对Henry所谓的“惊喜”一头雾水，但这并不妨碍他满怀期待，他的男孩总是充满了奇迹：Henry攥着他的手，向身后探去——蜷在裤子里的，是一条毛茸茸的尾巴。Jason不知道哪个事实在烧坏他的脑子：是Henry没有穿内裤（还这么半勃着）就从他家一路跑过来、还是这条做成小狗尾巴样子的肛塞，或者是男孩把肛塞放到自己身体里的过程。随便一个认知都能让他硬得像铁块。  
好像看穿了他的心思，Henry踮起脚，在他的耳垂上轻啄了一下，“我没想到它还挺大的……放进去费了点功夫。”  
Jason扯掉了Henry的短裤，后者迅速地把它踢到了沙发上，现在，那条尾巴孤零零地垂在Henry身后，随着他的动作摆动，一只愉悦的小狗。  
“走在路上我得小心不要让尾巴掉出来。”男孩伸出舌头，湿润了嘴唇，手指缓慢地缠着衬衫的纽扣，“也要小心压到前列腺的时候不要……啊。”  
Jason在轻轻抽动那条尾巴，诚如Henry所说，尺寸不小，内部是一串入珠的设计，置入身体得部分被他的后穴紧紧绞住，穴口被大量润滑剂濡湿，滴滴答答的一片水渍，甚至沾到了尾巴上的毛发。单单是幅度不大的抽动，就让男孩站立不稳，脸色酡红，腿软得如同烂泥，只能揪着Jason的衣服发出低低的喘息。  
“嘘嘘嘘……”Henry一边扭动着摆脱肛塞对敏感点的压迫，一边把Jason拉进另外一个湿漉漉的深吻里。他一直很喜欢Jason的胡子蹭在脸颊上的感觉，瘙痒的触感从皮肤表面向内蔓延，一路烧灼，变成燎原之火。  
男孩的身体总是生机勃勃，Jason隔着衬衫覆上Henry胸膛的时候，毫不意外地发现他的乳珠已经充血挺立，在布料上印出可爱的凸点，一抹薄红的影子，仿佛水中的樱花瓣，Jason一点也不介意青春期给他的小男孩的身体留下的痕迹，反正不管怎样他都是纯粹地迷人，一如上帝的造物。相对地，他更乐意在这具身体上留下自己的记号，无论是吻痕或者手印。  
尽管Jason还没有真正意义上的碰触Henry的阴茎，但是小家伙明显已经蓄势待发，Henry有意无意地在亲吻的时候磨蹭下体，湿漉漉的前液蹭得Jason的裤腿上都蒙上了薄薄的水渍。趁Jason专注于他胸口的空当，他拉开了男人的裤链，隔着一层布料揉搓着他的性器。小男孩的缺点，永远不服输。  
“想要尝尝吗？”  
Henry对这句话的回复是一个俏皮的眨眼，然后俯下身，用舌尖浸湿那块凸起，不疾不徐，让人焦躁，Jason则用手指摩挲着他的下唇，男孩一边乖巧地将他含下，舌沿着指缝缠绵，虎牙刮过指甲，嘴唇在水色下红到不真实，手指抽出时牵出了细长的银丝；另一边用手抚慰着男人的下体，将他从内裤中解放出来。勃发的阴茎弹到Henry脸上，前液在男孩绯红色的颊侧蹭上水迹。Henry细细亲吻着柱身，含进龟头的动作细致又缠绵，舌尖舔过马眼，再努力放松肌肉，毫无预警地一吞到底：咽肌包裹住阴茎，随着咽反射轻微抽动，无法咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下——不管什么时候，想吞下Jason的大家伙都不是一件轻松的事情。  
男人拍了拍Henry的后脑勺，示意他做得不错，男孩嘴角漾起了得意地笑，转过身，让毛茸茸的尾巴对着Jason摇晃，尾巴末梢扫过Jason的大腿，直到男人再也按捺不住，把他抱起来放到沙发上，坐姿让肛塞更深入了几分，Henry吐出难耐的叹息。  
他自己撑起身体，一条腿跪在沙发上，屁股翘起，尾巴下垂，骚过自己的会阴和睾丸，恰到好处地痒；但是Jason却没有像刚刚抱起他的时候那么着急，而是抽插着肛塞，不轻不重地拍打着他的屁股，在白皙的臀瓣上印下手指的红痕；他热衷于欣赏男孩难耐的表情，眉头紧蹙，咬着下唇，仿佛稍微松开就会逸出祈求的语句，拜托Jason放弃玩弄他的身体而是把他操到说不出话，给他一个棒到连脚趾都麻痹的高潮；但是尾巴不停摇晃，即暧昧又直白。  
肛塞被抽出的那一刻，Henry差点以为他的酷刑到头了，不，远远没有，入珠被吸附着，离开时被内壁恋恋不舍地挽留，后穴的空虚于他而言是更残酷的折磨，穴口周围的润滑剂还是湿湿哒哒，Henry甚至能感觉到粘稠的润滑剂顺着大腿流下的微凉。  
“拜托……”


End file.
